10th Wonder: Chapter 01
Summary This was taped after Genesis and Don't Look Back both had aired. Graham and Tucker compare the show to Lost. They confirm that the series has been picked for the full season (22 episodes), after an initial agreement to air thirteen episodes. 25 million people watched the first episode, an unheard of number, due in part to an intense advertising campaign that included trailers in movie previews. The series is expected to rate in the top ten, something NBC has been lacking in recent years. Other shows in the top five or ten include House and Grey's Anatomy. The writing needs to remain strong for the series to succeed. Producers Jeff Lobe and Greg Bean should be successful at this, being former producers of Smallville. Let's meet the characters The characters are portrayed as ordinary people, which appeals to a great number of people. The characters have to deal with their powers being added into their normal lives. The hosts receive information from two sources: The 9th Wonders Blog, which is run by Criag Burn, and Wikipedia. Peter & Nathan Petrelli Nathan is a candidate for Congress, and can fly, and at the very end of Genesis, he does so, catching Peter as he falls from a fifteen story building. Peter 'makes Nathan aware' of his abilities and tells him about the dreams that he's having of flying. Peter jumped of the building in an effort to fly himself, and is surprised when he can't—but his brother can. The scene of Peter walking off the balcony into thin air proves that he can fly, just as Nathan can, though perhaps not as easily. The sanity of Peter, and to an extent, most or all of the characters is called into question as they discover their powers. The powers seem to be very base level, brought on by high emotion, and having very little control. Distraction or immediacy seems to be the key in using their powers right now. Mohinder Suresh Mohinder seems to be the only main character without any power, but his father, Chandra Suresh, was a geneticist who had discovered that there were genetic markers that indicated powers, and Mohinder is continuing his father's work. Mohinder seems to be a very relatable character, with his father having just died, and possibly not having any powers. The very nature of Chandra's work seems to be what got him killed. He is also the narrator. With that fact, it seems possible that the story is being told from the idea that this has all happened already, and it is just being retold from a looking-back perspective. Isaac Mendez Isaac is an artist in New York City, and he realizes that he has the ability to paint the future while he's high during or just before the first episode. The scene with the bus bombing in Israel was painted well before the paper was printed—he says three weeks—but the paint is dry, so it is longer than the time that he could have known about it, at least. Because he's addicted to heroin, he might also be 'crazy', but with the evidence presented, it is strongly in favor of him having some sort of power. Hiro & Ando Ando tells him that no one in Japan can teleport, and why should he be any different? Occupation: Salaryman. Hiro's superpower is chronokinesis: the ability to control time, and teleportation. Hiro teleported to New York at the end of Genesis, but he also ended up 5 weeks in the future. The clock behind Hiro starts going crazy before he 'jumps,' an indication to the viewer that he's doing more than just teleporting. He's not mastered his powers yet; perhaps there is some sort of blackout that is associated with some powers. Claire Bennet Hayden Panettiere, the actress who plays Claire, was in Remember the Titans is like Wolverine, but without the claws. Her power is Rapid Cellular Regeneration, though she does experience pain, though perhaps not as much as a 'normal' person. As soon as whatever is affecting her is removed, she is fine. Matt Parkman & Molly Walker Matt was not introduced in the first episode, but in the second, along with Molly Walker, at least briefly, though she is not named at that time. Niki & Micah Sanders At this point, the biggest name actor in the show appears to be Ali Larter, who plays Niki. Her ability seems to be in the 'blackout' category along with Isaac's. Tina, a minor character and friend doesn't believe Niki when she's telling her about someone in the mirror watching her. She kills two people, Weasel and Big Guy while she's blacked out. She blacks out again, ends up with a new car, the bodies in the trunk, and a map, and when she goes to bury the bodies, she finds more bodies. The amnesia she is experiencing seems to indicate an actual clinical psychosis, unlike the other characters, who just seem to be dealing with actual powers that make them feel crazy. D.L. Hawkins D.L. is a prison inmate, and his power is phasing, becoming intangible by shifting into anther dimension. Noah Bennet At this point, Noah is only mostly known by the moniker H.R.G. for the horn-rimmed glasses that he wears, and less commonly, just Mr. Bennet. He obviously has some sort of agenda, though it is not known what. He found the tape that Zach made of Claire jumping from the top of the Oil Refinery, but doesn't mention this fact to her. He was in Chandra's apartment, wanting to bag and tag it. Sylar Patient 0, as he is known to Chandra Suresh, has yet to make a physical appearance in the show, though his effects have been felt by many of the characters already. Sylar says to Chandra, "You awoke these abilities in me, and now I have a hunger that can't be fed." He seems to be the villain of the story, and probably killed Chandra. His ability seems to consist of cutting someone's cranium off and eating their brains, but not before freezing them and completely encasing them in ice. The show Even as early as the second episode, individual episodes were available for download at NBC's Website for free, something that hadn't been done before. It is much more younger-user-friendly. NBC also has a YouTube account where they post exclusive content about Heroes and other shows like 30 Rock. ABC was doing this with Lost before NBC started airing Heroes, and other networks are expected to follow suit. With the "TiVo Generation", commercial revenue is down, so they are recouping some of that by offering limited advertising by specific sponsors of each episode. Craig's Soap Box "So you were surprised by what happened at Isaac's apartment in "Don't Look"? You haven't seen anything yet. Trust me. The last few minutes of Episode 3 might have you jumping out of your seat. You have been warned. —Craig" The Emerson Electric Co., makers of the InSinkEratorTM garbage disposal, filed suit against NBC for a scene in the pilot episode where Claire drops her ring into the disposal and reaches in to get it out without turning it off, mangling her hand. The reason why they sued was that it "cast the disposer in an unsavory light, irreparably tarnishing the product." TV.com only has the first 7 episode titles listed, an unusual discrepancy. The Bomb is a big topic, and speculation as to what is going to happen with that plot abounds. The podcast's website is here. It is also available at iTunes. The podcast e-mail is at heroespodcast@gmail.com. Category:10th Wonder Episodes